Sad Movies Always Make Me Cry
by DeviousDivinity
Summary: Just then a very rude couple sat in front of me and started laughing loudly. But that's not what made me mad at all. What made me mad was the fact that the couple in front of me was my Draco Malfoy and My so called best friends Ginny Weasley.


**Sad Movies**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or song. Belongs to the lovely ladies that created them.

Enjoy.

_"**Sad movies **_

_**Always make me cry"**_

"I'm sorry love, I have a lot of work to do today and I'm afraid I wont be able to accompany you tonight" he apologized deeply.

"No, its okay I understand. Just be careful out there tonight," Hermione said with an understanding tone and hung up the phone.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy had been going out for two years now and were engaged. They're wedding date was set on Valentines Day that year. Everything was ready with the big day, only two months away. The flowers, the food, the invitations were sent, the dress was picked. Everything was ready.

She loved him dearly. He was the only man that ever made her feel like the most beautiful women on earth, In fact the only beautiful women on earth.

_"**He said he had to work **_

_**So I went to the show alone"**_

They were supposed to go out that night to see a movie. She wanted to show him what muggles did to past the time. But he had to cancel because there was a death eater attack, from those that still wanted to rule and though Voldemort was gone and for good this time, there were still some death eater at large.

So instead of sitting in the empty large house of Malfoy Manor, she decided to owl Ginny and ask her if she wanted to go out with her tonight and watch a chick flick or something; maybe make it a girl's night out. Unfortunately she had to pass on the offer, seeing that she was extremely busy.

"Sorry, Hun I got a lot of work to do. You can blame that on your darling Fiancé by the way. But maybe next time. Oops! got to go. Works calling" with that she hung up the phone.

Hey, who could blame her. Draco was a very busy Auror; she did work as Draco's personal assistant so maybe Draco had given her late night work or something.

She was about to owl Harry when she remembered last time she had invited him, he fell asleep during the movie and his snoring wasn't quite helping her hear the movie. Plus he had said that all the movies she chose were boring and if it didn't have any action in it then he wouldn't even step foot in the theater.

So her next option was Ron, but that option suddenly turned against her as she remembered the last time she had invited him. He ate so much candy that had him running around like some madman for a week. She didn't want to go thought the humiliation of dragging him out of the theater again, So Ron was out of the question.

"Well guess it's just me, myself and I old' girl" she said to herself.

Since she was already ready for the night. She just grabbed her purse and apparated to the destination making sure to land in a place where no muggles could see her.

_**"They turned down the lights And turned the projector on"**_

**(Hermione's PoV)  
**

I bought my ticket and Popcorn. Tonight they were showing a series of old black and white movies and I thought that it would be interesting. They were my favorite kind of movies.

_"**And just as the news **_

_**Of the world started to begin"**_

The light went out and they started to play all these cute little commercial cartoons with funny looking hats on. That advertised to go buy popcorn and a drink for just one low price and get two free tickets on your next visit. The little cartons made me smile.

_"**I saw my darling and**_

_**My best friend walking in"**_

Just then a very rude couple sat in front of me and started laughing loudly. But that's not what made me mad at all. What made me mad was the fact that the couple in front of me was **my** Draco Malfoy and My so-called best friends Ginny Weasley.

_"**Although I was sitting right there they didn't see me.**_

_**And so they both sat right down in the front of me"**_

I couldn't explain the feelings and thoughts that were going on inside me right now. It was so painful that I felt like I was hyperventilating and was going to die then and there.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I tried so hard to not let them show that I had to close my eyes but failed miserably, they fell.

_"**And when he kissed her lips then I almost died.**_

_**And in the middle of the color cartoon I started to cry"**_

I closed my eyes again and wished that it were a different couple in front of me. That maybe it was just a dream or it was my imagination but when I opened my eyes, nothing happened they were still there and worst; They were now kissing. Right there in front of me as if I didn't even exists. Well technically I didn't to them or else they would be doing this to me.

_"**Oh Oh Oh Sad movies always make me cry**_

_**Oh Oh Oh Sad movies always make me cry"**_

I could take it anymore so I got up as fast as I could and got out of there as fast as my legs could carry me, tears falling down my cheeks. Once outside of the theater I slowly walked on thinking about all the bad things that this little surprise would cause. I would have to cancel everything, probably beat the crap out of Ginny and not to mention Draco. But this she knew. Everything they were... was definitely over.

_"**And so I got on up and slowly**_

_**I walked on home"**_

It was now starting to rain down on me. The only place I could think of was my house. No, not Malfoy Manor. I didn't consider that a home after tonight. I meant my home where I grew up and I would have gone to Harry and Ron's flat but I didn't want to trouble them since it was probably guy's night. So I apparated in front of my house.

_"**And Mama saw the tears**_

_**And said, "what's wrong?".**_

My mother opened the door and saw that I was soaking wet. I only stood there with my make-up all smeared, my clothes all damp and my eyes all red.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong. Goodness your soaking wet. Come in you must me cold. Come hurry before you get pneumonia" my mother ushered me in and closed the door.

_"**And so just to keep from telling her a lie,**_

_**I just said, "Sad movies makes me cry"**_

" Nothing, mother. It's just that I just came from the theater and well... Sad movies always make me cry"

_**Oh Oh Oh Sad movies always make me cry**_

_**Oh Oh Oh Sad movies always make me cry**_

The next day when Malfoy got home he would have found me not there waiting for him like usual. You see I gathered all my stuff all in one night with a very nifty spell and left him. I bet he's wondering why but if he went to the dresser and saw that upon it was a little note that only read.

_"Sad movie's always make me cry, especially when they're are affairs featured in them."_

_**"Sad movies always make me cry"**_

* * *

Thanx For Reading, now plz review, Love you guys Lots.

Mwah!

- DeviousDivinity (used to be DracosPunkBabe)

Song: Sad Movies (Always Make Me Cry)

Artist: Sue Thompson

Great Song 3


End file.
